


Bespelled

by firefly124



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bespelled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [TW100](http://tw100.livejournal.com) prompt "Pied Piper."

He'd still come running whenever Jack called. It didn't matter that Jack would never have fought for him, never have thrown aside protocol to keep him as he'd done today for Gwen, that Ianto had been one jammed pistol away from death. Even now, all it took was a word, a look, the lightest touch, and Ianto was following Jack to his bunker like a rat being led from Hamlin, following an enchanted tune that couldn't be fought, dancing until he drowned.


End file.
